Las Pesadillas de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Sentarou23
Summary: Una pequeña historia que se desarrolla en la preparatoria en donde estudian los miembros de la Brigada SOS, nuevos sucesos y aventuras arrastraran a Kyon y sus amigos por extrañas y alocadas situaciones. para descargar el capitulo completo en formato PDF pueden visitar mi blog personal - sentarou(punto)com/las-pesadillas-de-haruhi-suzumiya-capitulo-1/


Aquellos días calurosos donde no existen novedades relevantes habían finalmente llegado, la razón por la cual los extrañaba tanto es que desde que ingrese a la secundaria mi tranquila vida de estudiante se vio afectada por extraños sucesos, a tal punto de obligar a mi sentido común a trabajar de una manera distinta.

Aunque debo reconocer que ya era para mí algo habitual los desastres en donde de una u otra forma terminaba incluido, en cierta forma resultaban algo divertidos pero, por otra parte me agotaban mentalmente.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que la clase empezara, todo estaba en completa calma, los alumnos cuchicheaban, al mirar por la ventana se podía observar todo con normalidad, pero aun así había algo que me preocupaba.

Aquel asiento ocupado por el ser más egocéntrico y egoísta de planeta se encontraba vacío, y no es que extrañara que la dueña del lugar me molestara constantemente clavando su bolígrafo en mi espalda, el motivo principal de mi preocupación tiene un fundamento lógico y científico.

**Paz + Ausencia de Haruhi = Posibles Desgracias**. Realmente no sé si por todos los recuerdos que habitan en mi mente me impulsen a tener una mentalidad tan pesimista, pero realmente preferiría poder tener al alcance de la vista la responsable de los sucesos que han cambiado radicalmente mi vida y la forma de ver el sentido común de la creación.

La clase por fin comenzó y el asiento de Haruhi seguía huérfano a mis espaldas, realmente era un acontecimiento importante, aunque las clases no es que sean del deleite de algún estudiante normal, Haruhi nunca se perdería alguna y menos sin notificar.

Por otra parte recientemente en las reuniones de la brigada parecía contar con una buena salud, la suficiente como para amargarme la vida e imponerme tediosas tareas sin sentido como era de costumbre, por lo tanto el hecho de que estuviera enferma estaba descartado.

Ahora que lo pienso si se tratase de una persona normal como por ejemplo Asahina-san me preocuparía, ya que quizás podría haber sido interceptada por un grupo de delincuentes juveniles y hasta en el peor de los casos un secuestro, pero tratándose de Haruhi, aunque ese fuese el caso realmente me preocuparía por los sujetos con poca suerte que se les ocurra interferir en su camino, cuando lo analizo detalladamente realmente no puedo evitar sentir algo de lastima por ellos. Lo cierto del caso es que la idea de secuestro o robo no era aplicable, después de todo Haruhi sabe cuidarse muy bien y pensar seriamente en esa posibilidad sería algo extremista.

El calor seguía ahogándome y consumiendo mi fuerza vital poco a poco, aunque estábamos a media clase de historia realmente mi mente tenía la idea de que se trataba de algún nuevo idioma, quizás ruso, arameo o alguna lengua muerta de hace decenas de años por que no podía concretarme y captar ni una sola palabra de lo que transmitía el sensei, incluso las escrituras de la pizarra eran totalmente desconocidas para mí, y eso de mirar el reloj y desear con toda mi alma que la hora pasara más rápido parecía no funcionar del todo bien ya que desde mi punto de vista el concepto de tiempo había desaparecido y no se movía ni una solo milésima las agujas del reloj.

De ese modo fueron pasando los minutos lentamente y yo inconscientemente comencé a cabecear y no era por un sueño de esos generados por un mal dormir, si no esos que se generan por el agotamiento causado por las fuertes temperaturas y para complementar mi mala suerte que me caracteriza un pequeño pero molesto dolor de cabeza comenzó a generarse, mi vista ya se encontraba completamente nublada y perdida sin mencionar esa sensación de estar dando vueltas en la ruleta del parque a una velocidad de 120 km/s.

Kunikida, uno de mis amigos al parecer logro notar el estado en el que me encontraba por lo que se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo:

"Hey Kyon, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo extraño, creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería, estas olas repentinas de calor bajan la energía de cualquiera".

Por alguna razón no tenía planeado imponer resistencia o debatir sus argumentos así que me deje guiar hasta la enfermería, en donde la enfermera muy amablemente me suministro unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y me sugirió que me recostara un momento mientras el efecto se ponía en curso.

Cerré un momentos mis ojos para relajar la vista y poco a poco sentía mi cuerpo algo relajado incluso el calor parecía que se iba disipando lentamente del lugar, no sé si era una droga o un brebaje mágico pero esas pastillas sin duda tenían un efecto muy bueno, una vez las energías y vitalidad llegaban a mi cuerpo me puse de pie, realmente esperaba encontrar a la enfermera en su respectivo puesto de trabajo pero de alguna manera la enfermería se encontraba sola y como que algún enemigo oculto había ingreso a subir la máxima potencia del aire acondicionado porque el frio era de esos desgarradores, di por hecho de que la enfermera se encontraba haciendo alguna visita al tocador, así que me dispuse a volver al salón de clases.

Cuando coloque mis manos en la cerradura de la puerta de la enfermería una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo seguido de un escalofrió para nada agradable, no me quedo de otra que dejar salir un suspiro de esos de resignación y abrir la puerta, de alguna forma mi mente me decía que había ocurrido algo mientras yo me encontraba brevemente ausente, quizás era simplemente mi imaginación, pero ya tenía crueles experiencias que me daban algo de razón para ver las cosas de esta manera.

Los pasillos estaban completamente despejados, y ni un solo ruido se dejaba sentir en el lugar, así que lentamente camine hacia el salón de clases pero al ingresar quede completamente en estado de shock, no es que hubiera visto un cadáver, ni un fantasma ni algún espíritu demoniaco, la razón de mi asombro y mi pequeño susto era todo lo contrario, realmente lo que había en el salón de clases que hace poco minutos se encontraba lleno de mis compañeros aburridos por la clásica clase del profesor de historia era… NADA, solo asientos vacíos se dejaban ver en el lugar, como si una evacuación de emergencia fuese llevada a cabo en tan solo pequeños instantes de mi ausencia.

Intente forzar mi mente para recordar un poco, quizás me había quedado dormido y las pastillas suministradas tenían alguna fuerte dosis de anestesia mental o algo similar, porque no recuerdo el más mínimo ruido de un proceso de evacuación, ni tampoco recuerdo alguna actividad especial para las clases.

Adicional a todo lo ocurrido, por la forma en que el salón se encontraba parecía como si simplemente no hubiera entrado en contacto con estudiantes en todo el día, se encontraban complemente limpios y alineados, la pizarra era el vivo ejemplo de la pureza divina, estaba tan limpia y brillante, que escribir cualquier palabra en ella debería ser declarado un delito, incluso la papelera parecía formar parte de la decoración ya que ni un fragmento mínimo de grafito se encontraba en ella.

Ya tenía conocimientos de que la escuela tenía un personal de limpieza pero cualquiera que tenga el talento de dejar el típico salón de clases en lo que estaba ante mis ojos, simplemente tenía que ser declarado el rey de la limpieza profesional a nivel internacional, creo que si me lo presentaran sin duda le pediría su número de teléfono para ver si lo contrato para que aplique sus mágicos secretos en mi habitación.

Ahora bien la idea de una limpieza exhaustiva y mágica tenía que ser descartada, pero más allá de investigar como el salón se convirtió en el ejemplo a seguir de todas las preparatorias del país y a nivel mundial, estaba el hecho de que todos habían desaparecido, incluso ese ambiente caluroso que había estado mitigando nuestra energía ya no se encontraba, el clima de alguna manera se tornó en un frio invernal.

Ya a estas alturas no hacía mucha falta indagar en el asunto, ya que en mi mente ya se estaba generando un veredicto lógico de la causa de todos estos eventos extraños, todo parecía indicar que el asiento vacío de suzumiya Haruhi no era mera coincidencia, y que todo lo que estaba sucediendo de alguna u otra manera tenía en alguna parte del asunto su nombre y apellido.

Así que como primer paso para resolver todo este enredo a tiempo, era poder contactar con alguien de la brigada, especialmente Nagato o Koizumi aunque para ser honestos no me caería nada mal un té hervido de Asahina-san en estos instantes.

Así que procedí a dejar el salón de clases y dirigirme hacia el cuarto del club, es posible que encontrara a Nagato leyendo alguno de sus libros de ciencia ficción, debido a su forma de ser es del tipo de persona que pueden estar leyendo mientras el mismísimo _Armagedón_ arrasa con todo el universo y no darse cuenta o simplemente ignorar los detalles.

Justo cuando salí del salón de clases en el pasillo principal se encontraban a lo que a mi parecer eran 2 estudiantes, yo me encontraba justo a espalda de ellos por lo que procedí a llamarlos pero parecían ignorar mi voz o simplemente no escucharme, por lo que decidí ir directamente y preguntar que había estado sucediendo, si es que tenían alguna idea, justo al poner una de mis manos en el hombro de los estudiantes uno de ellos se giró bruscamente y me golpeó, sin duda admiraría la buena alimentación del chico porque con la fuerza que logro golpearme fue suficiente como para que volara ligeramente al bote de la basura más cercano.

Cuando fije nuevamente mi mirada hacia ellos, la apariencia de estudiantes se había esfumado y ante mis ojos se encontraban 2 criaturas extrañas pero muy familiares, eran exactamente esas cosas que aparecían en los aislamientos causados por Haruhi, pero... ¿_Qué hacían en el instituto_? Por sus expresiones, no parecían querer dialogar pacíficamente ni mucho menos reunirse en la cafetería a tomar alguna soda, en la medida de lo posible lo que podía hacer era esquivar como podía sus feroces ataques, recuerdo que estas cosas eran de la especialidad de Koizumi, pero para mi desgracia yo no contaba con ningún tipo de poder paranormal, mi única arma letal era mi deseo de supervivencia, así que me abrí paso como pude y emprendí una carrera olímpica por los corredores de la escuela.

Mientras corría desesperadamente por salvaguardar mi vida no quedaba la menor de las dudas que Haruhi había estado alterando la tranquilidad del universo.

Mi única solución era encontrar llegar al cuarto del club y pedir desesperadamente alguna ayuda a Nagato.

En menos de lo que podría haber imaginado ya todo el colegio se encontraba plagado de esas criaturas extrañas.

Finalmente logre llegar hasta la puerta del club de literatura, espacio en donde la brigada SOS se reunía después de finalizar las clases, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, algo parecía indicar que había señales de vida adentro, rápidamente me esforcé por gritar hacia el interior del cuarto con un fuerte:

"Nagato! Koizumi, Asahina-san pueden oírme por favor abran es una emergencia!"

A pesar de mi esfuerzo por alzar la voz nadie respondía desde el interior, y justo cuando las cosas no podían empeorar más una criatura más grande de lo normal apareció ante mí, por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos me resultaría casi imposible poder escapar, así que mi única solución era encontrar la forma de entrar a la habitación, derribar la puerta no era lo más conveniente ya que expondría la seguridad de los que estuviesen adentro si es que realmente había alguien.

Desesperadamente comencé a golpear la puerta y pedir que abrieran pero seguía sin recibir alguna respuesta, solo los pasos de la bestia dirigiéndose hacia mí era lo que se podía escuchar en el ambiente.

Acorralado en la puerta y ya sin esperanzas cerré ligeramente los ojos, no tenía intenciones de ver como los miembros de mi cuerpo abandonaban lentamente su lugar de origen, creo que era el momento ideal para ser testigo de aquellas palabras famosos de "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente".

De repente la puerta del club se abrió y debido a que yo me encontraba de espalda recostado a ella, caí al suelo del interior mientras que a su vez de manera inmediata se cerró por lo que la bestia no logro ingresar.

Adolorido y algo aturdido logre reaccionar y rápidamente me toco retirar la vista de aquello que se encontraba ante mis ojos, debido a que había caído justo en los pies de la persona que abrió la puerta, al mirar hacia arriba solo se podía ver un poco más allá de la típica falda del uniforme escolar, me encontraba muy asustado tras casi experimentar el amargo encuentro con la muerte, por lo tanto no era el momento más apropiado para contemplar las bragas de Nagato.

Luego de ponerme de pie e internamente casi llorar de la felicidad deje salir un: "_Gracias a dios estabas aquí Nagato, pero ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en abrir la puerta?_" A esta pregunta Nagato simplemente respondió:

"_Seguridad_"

"_A que te refieres con seguridad ¿?"_ Replique al instante y Nagato con su cara inexpresiva comenzó a explicar los detalles

"_Los Avatares que te persiguen tienen la capacidad de manipular parte de la materia y los datos del entorno de este aislamiento, de modo que pueden crear una representación visual de las unidades que deseen_"

"E_stas queriendo decir que de alguna forma ¿pueden copiar el aspecto de las personas?_" Nagato asintió con la cabeza además de añadir lo siguiente:

"_Desde que el aislamiento surgió toda fuente de comunicación con la Entidad responsable de la integración de datos ha sido cancelada, todos los vínculos de sincronización han sido bloqueados_".

Los detalles que me suministraba Nagato eran relevantes, de hecho eso explica claramente por qué esas bestias tomaron la forma de estudiantes de la preparatoria, pero había algo que ciertamente no encajaba en el asunto, haciendo algo de memoria, aquella vez que Koizumi me invito a ser espectador de sus poderes, estas mismas criaturas se encontraban en el lugar, pero todas eran por así decirlo inanimadas, no tenían alguna forma que no fuese la de gelatina molecular gigante.

"_Dime algo Nagato, tiene Haruhi algo que ver con todo esto?"_ aunque para mí la respuesta era más que obvia quería que la propia Nagato me diera un resumen lógico de lo que estaba ocurriendo, como era de esperarse de la cerebrito de la brigada inmediatamente mediante sus términos complejos y su cara inexpresiva habitual comenzó a explicar lo sucedido.

"_El estado actual de aislamiento efectivamente ha sido generado por Suzumiya Haruhi, pero las propiedades del entorno han sido manipuladas arbitrariamente, por lo tanto las entidades moleculares de datos corruptos se encuentran en un ciclo de auto evolución no definido_"

Desearía que Nagato tuviera mucha más sutileza a la hora de dar respuestas, era poco lo que podía captar de su explicación pero de alguna forma indicaba que aunque el espacio de aislamiento había sido creado por Haruhi, parece que algo más estaba afectando los sucesos que se llevaban a cabo en su interior, de igual forma era mejor tener una información más completa por lo que continúe interrogando un poco más a la entidad alienígena de la brigada

"_Nagato ¿a qué te refieres con ciclo de no sé qué?"_ Nuevamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, Nagato continúo explicándome

"_La fuerza de los Avatares y sus propiedades están previamente definidas al momento que los aislamientos se forman y aparecen, pero actualmente tienen la capacidad de analizar los elementos del entorno y manipularlos levemente, por lo que evolucionan a criaturas con más fuerza y conocimiento del entorno, mientras más conocimientos de los datos que conforman el espacio dispongan, mayor será la frecuencia de expansión de sus datos_"

"_En pocas palabras poco a poco se hacen más fuertes ¿?" _Nagato asintió con la cabeza.

Mis conocimientos sobre aislamientos, ciclos, bucles, expansiones de datos y todos esos conceptos eran limitados para mí, pero por lo que se podía notar a simple vista no parecía nada agradable la situación actual y menos con avatares con la capacidad de hacerse más poderosos a voluntad.

"_Nagato, ¿algún otro miembro de la brigada ha venido?_" Nagato realizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza, como de costumbre parecía que fuese programada con un límite de palabras diarias.

Ahora la nueva incógnita era saber en dónde se encontraba el resto de los miembros del club, la solución más efectiva sin duda era explorar el lugar, pero con esas criaturas rondando la zona resultaría muy peligroso, pero pese a todo realmente me preocupaba Asahina-san, seguramente debe estar en algún rincón escondida, en cuanto a koizumi, este digamos que es su mejor terreno, puede usar sus poderes y ya debe estar más que familiarizado con este entorno, así que puedo dar por hecho de que por lo menos se sabrá cuidar solo.

Lo cierto del caso es que un joven sin nada de habilidades especiales como yo enfrentándose a unas extrañas criaturas de casi 3 metros resultaba un hecho muy peligroso, aunque a mi lado se encontraba mi constante salvadora, no era conveniente exponerla a esos peligros, no era que dudara de la fuerza o poderes de Nagato, simplemente no quería que le sucediera nada malo, al mismo tiempo Nagato parecía estar evaluando mis acciones y pensamientos detenidamente, su mirada inexpresiva daba la impresión de que deseaba decirme algo como: "_vamos tranquilo si algún bicho maligno trata de hacerte daño yo usare algún poder raro y te salvare_" aunque ese fuese el caso era lastimosa la idea, todos aquellos cuentos clásicos donde el apuesto príncipe ayudaba a la princesa a salir de los más complejos apuros se habían invertido, era una nueva generación con grandes variantes, empezando con el hecho de que no soy un príncipe apuesto y que en vez de una princesa de algún tranquilo y bondadoso reino, se trataba de una alíen con la capacidad de mostrar expresiones tan frías y secas como su nombre.

Nagato parecía notar mis preocupaciones por lo que se dirigió hacia la pequeña biblioteca del club y guardo su libro, luego dirigió totalmente su mirada hacia mí, era como si esperase de mi parte alguna instrucción a la cual ella efectuaría obedientemente.

Aún quedaban muchas preguntas por resolver pero no era tiempo de tomar té y discutirlas, la seguridad de los otros miembros de la brigada era prioridad, así que Nagato y yo abandonamos temporalmente el cuarto del club para emprender la exploración y búsqueda de los demás, empezando por Asahina-san ya que según mis conclusiones Koizumi podía arreglárselas por si solo por un poco más de tiempo.

Afuera el ambiente se encontraba totalmente alterado y distorsionado, casi no podía reconocer los pasillos, adicional a eso tenemos que sumarle los números destrozos generados por las criaturas. La gran mayoría de las paredes se encontraban agrietadas y algunos caminos completamente bloqueados.

Hablando de criaturas, estas no parecían tener descanso ya que continuaban molestando aunque ahora que me encontraba con Nagato había una particularidad en el asunto, el blanco principal continuaba siendo yo, aunque era la propia Nagato que mediante el uso de sus habilidades les causaba daño, las criaturas seguían manifestando su odio y deseo intenso de hacerme puré de manzana.

Trato de buscar algún recuerdo en mi mente de una razón lógica por la cual estas bestias me odian tanto, no es que yo sea muy popular en el colegio de hecho siempre he intentado vivir una vida escolar tranquila y pacífica, obviamente el termino tranquilidad queda completamente depurado cuando recordamos que tengo que convivir con Haruhi, pero fuera de ese detalle siempre he sido pacifico por lo que dudo que tenga enemigos ocultos y mucho menos de otros espacios o galaxias, de todos modos me sentía esta vez un poco más aliviado ya que Nagato se encontraba a mi lado defendiéndome, obviamente la vergüenza aún me impacientaba pero Nagato se encargó de aligerar un poco esa carga mental que llevaba, se acercó lentamente hacia mí y extendió su dos manos y tal como en la última oportunidad se generó una especie de holograma que lentamente se iba materializando, recuerdo que en la última ocasión termino siendo una especie de pistola extraña con la que tenía la misión de inyectar un programa especial de restauración del espacio-tiempo.

En esta oportunidad el objeto generado era una especie de bate de beisbol, con una similitud al que Nagato había hechizado por decirlo de alguna manera en aquel extraño y alocado partido de beisbol.

Nagato me entrego el bate seguido de estas palabras

"_El número de estas unidades moleculares parece estar incrementándose esporádicamente, este objeto ha sido formado tomando parte de la materia del entorno, por lo que su nivel de resistencia y fuerza son superiores, y tienen la capacidad de efectuar daño en la estructura interna de los datos organismos, no dudes usarlo en caso de que no pueda cubrirte."_

Nagato aparte de ser mi guardaespaldas personal se había encargado de generar un arma para mi defensa, aunque me hubiese gustado algo como la legendaria excalibur o alguna otra de esas espadas mitológicas, pero pensándolo bien tampoco he manejado una espada a no ser que se tratase de los clásicos juegos RPG que frecuentemente jugaba en las vacaciones, y quizás esa sea la razón por la cual Nagato le dio este diseño al arma, aunque yo no era del todo un aficionado a la práctica de ese deporte, ya Nagato me había visto usar un bate anteriormente, tanto en el partido como en las prácticas de bateo obligadas por Haruhi.

Lo cierto del caso es que tenía mucho que agradecerle a Nagato a tal punto que había pensado tomar una fotografía de ella y hacerle un tributo sagrado con todo y altar en algún espacio de mi habitación, pero conociendo a mi pequeña hermana, no dudaría en convencer a mis padres a que me llevarán a un centro de tratamiento mental, por lo que no quedó más remedio que abandonar inmediatamente la idea de mi cabeza.

Había una especie de niebla en los corredores y el frio se mantenía violentamente azotando el lugar, tampoco podía identificar bien los carteles en donde se encontraba grabado el número de las clases, por lo que la solución más rápida era revisar salón por salón, pero en su mayoría todos se encontraban con las puertas cerradas.

Luego de recorrer varios pasillos y bajar algunas escaleras me pareció escuchar como la especie de un lloriqueo, el sonido provenía de uno de los salones al final del pasillo que nos encontrábamos Nagato y yo.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia el lugar pero fuimos intersectados por más criaturas, eran varias por lo que difícilmente Nagato podría encargarse de todos al mismo tiempo que me defendía, así que el momento de probar el regalo de Nagato había llegado.

Como era de esperarse de algo generado por esta fabulosa alienígena los resultados eran sorprendentes, el daño que les hacía a las bestias era significativo y gracias a esto entre Nagato y yo pudimos ponerle fin al grupo de criaturas que nos había sorprendido.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el ruido probé con abrir la puerta pero al igual que en el caso del cuarto de club, se encontraba cerrada desde adentro, por lo que no me quedo más que golpear un poco la puerta y preguntar en voz alta si alguien se encontraba en su interior.

Al cabo de unos instantes con una voz temblorosa y atropellada por el intento de retener el llanto se escuchó la voz de Asahina san

"_Kyon-kun eres tú?"_

Esa voz era única y reconocible en cualquier lugar del planeta, se trataba de la viajera en el tiempo de la brigada la cual se encontraba refugiada

"Asahina –san, soy yo Kyon, también estoy con Nagato-san, puedes abrir la puerta ya hemos eliminado a las criaturas, puedes salir."

Pequeños y delicados pasos se dejaron escuchar en el interior del salón, lentamente parecía que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, hasta que finalmente Asahina-san abrió la puerta, como si se tratase de una reacción en cadena inmediatamente al verme los brillantes y encantadores ojos de Asahina-san se inundaron en un enorme mar de lágrimas, además de clavarse en mi pecho en busca de un poco de consuelo, típico de Asahina-san.

Me dio algo de pesar interrumpir la melodía de su llanto, pero era momento de recopilar más información, así que le pregunte si tenía idea de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, al fin y al cabo Asahina-san era una viajera en el tiempo, seguramente tenía algunos detalles que pudieran complementar la hipótesis de Nagato.

Aunque ya su respuesta era un poco más que obvia y característico de ella, Asahina-san me respondió entre balbuceos y lágrimas

"_Recuerdo que estaba en clases y Tsuraya-san me pidió que la acompañara al baño, me descuide tan solo un instante y el ambiente cambio totalmente, me asusté mucho y Tsuraya-san ya no estaba conmigo, pensé que se había adelantado pero apenas abrí la puerta del tocador, unas criaturas horrendas aparecieron, asustada corrí hacia el primer salón que encontré, finalmente me di cuenta que el ciclo del tiempo estaba detenido, así que no podía viajar en el tiempo, intente ir al cuarto de club a hablar con koizumi pero las bestias continuaban patrullando la zona, tenía miedo de que me lastimaran, así que me encerré en este salón_".

El relato de Asahina-san sin duda parecía extraído de una historia de sucesos paranormales de esas que eventualmente pasan por la TV, aunque al mismo tiempo mantenía una similitud elevada con lo que me había sucedido, si comparamos ambos casos el hecho de que el cambio en el entorno fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos parecía ser un factor común, aunque estaba más que seguro que en el caso de Nagato ella se encontraba como de costumbre leyendo algún libro en el rincón del cuarto del club, me atreví a preguntar sobre el tiempo en que el estado de aislamiento se propago en el instituto. Nagato san se giró su mirada ligeramente hacia mí y me respondió

"_La velocidad alcanzada para la propagación de datos dentro del entorno actual, no puede ser procesada por sistemas de medición convencionales_"

Me hubiese conformado con un simple "fue rápido, instantáneo o algo como: "menos de un nanosegundo" pero si Nagato-san no disponía de una respuesta más exacta era porque sin duda el cambio fue tan veloz que fue casi imprevisible.

Seguían las incógnitas en el aire, pero antes de poder sentarnos y ordenas las ideas y discutir las causas y soluciones, teníamos que terminar de reunir al resto de la brigada, en este caso solo nos faltaba con dar con la ubicación de koizumi, ya que la presidenta del club de una manera sospechosa no se había presentado a clases durante el día.

Me gire hacia Asahina-san y le pregunte si había tenido contacto con koizumi durante el día, mucho antes de que el aislamiento apareciera, Asahina respondió afirmativamente a mi pregunta, alegando que en la mañana antes de clases, en el camino al salón tanto ella como tsuraya-san lo habían visto dirigirse a sus respectiva aula.

Ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, esta sería la primera vez que buscaba directamente a koizumi en su salón de clases, por lo general siempre nos vemos en el cuarto del club y nunca antes había ocurrido algo que requiriese ir hasta su aula.

Me ofrecí a seguir explorando el edificio con Nagato-san, mi idea era dejar que Asahina-san continuara refugiada en donde la encontramos, al fin y al cabo podría ser peligroso para ella si nos tocara nuevamente hacer frente a los avatares moleculares que rondaban la zona, pero pese al peligro, Asahina-san me pidió que la dejase acompañarnos, realmente podía entender cómo se sentía, estar sola y encerrada en un cuarto con poca iluminación y con ruido de criaturas destruyendo todo su entorno sin duda es algo desgarrador.

Así que le sugerí que tuviera mucho cuidado en el camino. Antes de partir en busca de koizumi, Asahina-san tomo el contenido de un botequín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en el cuarto donde estaba refugiándose, aunque es bien cierto que nuestro encantadora viajera en el tiempo no poseía fabulosos poderes especiales, de algo si podíamos estar completamente seguros y era que recibiríamos las atenciones a nuestras heridas con mucho cariño, cortesía de Asahina-san.

El ambiente era cada vez más tenso, y por el hecho de que los avatares adquirían mayor fortaleza mientras el tiempo transcurría, convertía los pasillos en una amenaza más latente, pero no podíamos detenernos ya que era necesario encontrar a koizumi, como pudimos no las arreglamos para llegar hasta un piso más abajo en donde debería estar el salón donde la clase de koizumi se reunía, por suerte la puerta estaba abierta pero al ingresar el ambiente no era del todo agradable, en el interior del salón efectivamente se encontraba koizumi pero un avatar con un aspecto diferente se encontraba forcejeando con él, rápidamente apoyamos a koizumi en el enfrentamiento el cual nos dejó par de heridas y muy agotados pero a la final logramos vencer a la criatura.

Koizumi mostró su agradecimiento con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, si de koizumi se trata aunque el propio lucifer apareciera a destruir el universo el no perdería esa sonrisa

"_Gracias chicos, si no hubieran llegado a tiempo no tengo idea que hubiese pasado, además me alegra saber que se encuentran bien_" dijo koizumi

Era el momento ideal para abordarlo con las preguntas de rutina, por lo que le pregunte si tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, al fin y al cabo estos aislamientos formaban parte de su trabajo como miembro de la "Agencia" según logré entender la vez en que me mostro cómo funcionaban sus extraños poderes.

Como era de esperarse koizumi procedió con su explicación y deducciones habituales

"_Creo que ya te había mostrado un ambiente similar, pero en esta ocasión cosas nuevas están surgiendo dentro del espacio, incluso todo esto es nuevo para todos los otros miembros de la "Agencia", es normal que los avatares aparezcan en los aislamientos y busquen expandirlo, pero el número de estas criaturas siempre son limitadas y no parecen ser del todo poderosas o por lo menos así debería ser, pero los avatares a los que nos hemos estado enfrentado tienen una fortaleza superior sin mencionar que el número de estas criaturas es indefinido_"

Tras oír la explicación de koizumi que a su vez le daba mayor énfasis a los detalles suministrados por Nagato, le pregunte sobre el papel que jugaba Haruhi en todo este asunto a lo que me respondió

"_Cuando hay algo que altera o perturba a Haruhi se dan lugar a la creación de estos aislamientos, que como ya sabes son generados por ella de manera inconsciente, el trabajo de la "Agencia" es controlar estos fenómenos, ahora si bien es cierto que el aislamiento se ha generado por causa de Haruhi, el comportamiento anómalo que se está llevando a cabo dentro del mismo no parecer ser consecuencia de ella_"

_"__¿Estas queriendo decir que algo o alguien aparte de Haruhi tiene el control de este lugar?"_ le pregunté

"_Es una posibilidad_" respondió koizumi, además añadió: "_En todo caso hay que buscar la manera de eliminar el núcleo de este aislamiento para restablecer el tiempo y todo a la normalidad_".

Tras entender muy poco de la explicación que se me estaba suministrando procedí a realizar un par de interrogantes para aclarar más el asunto

"_Por cierto koizumi ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué Haruhi no vino hoy a clases?, ¿tendrá este detalle alguna relación con la aparición de este aislamiento?_"

Koizumi mostro una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y respondió

"_No podría confirmar si eso guarde relación alguna con el aislamiento, aunque es muy extraño ver a Haruhi faltar al colegio y menos sin notificar, por lo que la he observado tampoco parecía estar enferma, esperemos que este bien por ahora debemos encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar, ¿alguna idea?"._

Centre mi mirada directamente hacia Nagato, si alguien podía ayudarnos con algún dispositivo o hechizo mágico era ella, Nagato con su típica mirada inexpresiva dijo

_"__la única forma de evitar la expansión y distribución de los datos es destruyendo el núcleo del aislamiento, si restablecemos la energía del edificio se podría crear un sistema de autodestrucción del entorno, pero antes debemos encontrar un punto de escape "_

Esa fue la sugerencia suministrada por Nagato, la cual parecía extraída de los libros de ciencia ficción que suele leer, me pregunto si volar edificios en mil pedazos será uno de sus gustos particulares, lo cierto es que parecía una buena opción después de todo, aunque había algo que se nos había pasado por alto.

"_Nagato, y que hay con el resto de las personas del edificio?, si hacemos volar este lugar no correrían peligro?_"

Koizumi me interrumpió levemente y mencionó

"_Como se trata de un aislamiento dudo que alguien aparte de nosotros se encuentre en el lugar, recuerda que esto es una copia de la realidad, dentro del rango de acción del aislamiento el tiempo se detiene por lo que seguramente la clase se reanude a la normalidad una vez esto desaparezca, dicho de otra manera, nos encontramos en una burbuja temporal donde solo nos encontramos nosotros, todo lo que esta fuera de la burbuja fluye con normalidad, pero si la burbuja se sigue expandiendo se mezclara con la realidad y eso sí sería todo un problema muy serio"._

Con ese ejemplo ya había captado lo suficiente, ahora el objetivo era encontrar energía eléctrica para el edificio, de ese modo Nagato podría usar la computadora del cuarto del club y programar un sistema de autodestrucción y poner fin a esta tortura, pero la tarea más difícil era conseguir una vía de escape , como el entorno se estaba expandiendo a una velocidad considerable no se podía determinar cuál era el rango del aislamiento, pero teníamos que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible ya que las consecuencia que podrían generarse más adelante no se escuchaban nada agradables.

Al parecer en la azotea se encontraba el cuarto de control eléctrico, así que seleccionamos ese lugar como nuestro primer objetivo de la ruta, con el servicio electrónico también podríamos activar la calefacción que por el frio aterrador que generaba el ambiente seria como una bendición de los dioses para nosotros, pese a estar un poco más calmado gracias a que el resto de los miembros de la brigada estaban conmigo, mi mente aun intentaba procesar las razones de la ausencia de Haruhi, no es que la echara de menos, pero no podía evitar sentirme algo preocupado, aunque no había mucha perdida para llegar a la azotea, algo no esperado retrasó más la operación.

Las escaleras estaban bloqueadas por un mini incendio, aunque las llamas no eran de gran magnitud era peligroso ya que adicional al cuarto eléctrico de la azotea, las tuberías de gas se encontraban también en el tejado del edificio por lo que el incendio podría propagarse aún más, o en lo peor de los casos generar una explosión, debido a que el servicio electrónico no se encontraba en funcionamiento el sistema anti-incendios del edificio no se activaría, por lo que era necesario apagar las llamas con los métodos tradicionales, así que nos propusimos a buscar algún extintor de incendios para poder continuar con la ruta planificada.

Encontrar un extintor en un instituto no debería ser tan complicado, el problema radica en que todos los pasillos se encuentran repletos de esas criaturas, por suerte todos juntos podíamos hacerle frente pero igual era agotador y la idea era ahorrar las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con la misión, adquirir el extintor sin duda no fue para nada una tarea sencilla, esas criaturas tenían el talento para molestar a cada 30 segundos, era como si algún generador de avatares estuviese activado en piloto automático y a máxima potencia, sin perder nada de tiempo corrimos hacia las escaleras para disipar las llamas y abrirnos paso hasta la azotea.

Cuando finalmente llegamos arriba la vista que se presentaba ante nosotros era única, una densa niebla de tonalidad violeta recubría todo el firmamento, si era de día o de noche no se podía definir ya que no había una visión clara del cielo o los elementos que lo componen.

Logramos llegar hasta el cuarto donde los interruptores eléctricos se resguardaban, pero por desgracia la puerta se encontraba cerrada, aunque no podía evitar molestarme era más que obvio que un lugar tan delicado tuviera algo de seguridad, pero el dilema era que no podíamos forzar la puerta ya que podríamos en el proceso dañar algún circuito o recibir una descarga, la única forma era abrir la puerta.

Por lo general los estudiantes no deberían tener la necesidad de ingresar a una zona de alto voltaje y menos si no tienen un conocimiento del manejo de sistemas eléctricos, por lo que solo el personal de mantenimiento y profesores tenían acceso al lugar, así que nuestra única esperanza era llegar hasta la sala de profesores y encontrar el juego de llaves que nos diera el acceso, no es una ruta muy larga pero recordar que bestias gigantescas a las cuales parecía no agradarle mucho habitaban los pasillos, me provocaba dolor de cabeza, pero ya no había más remedio que continuar .

En momentos como estos no puedo evitar pensar en lo problemático que es relacionarse con Haruhi, que todo este desastre sea provocado por una chica con grandes problemas mentales y emocionales es verdaderamente irritable, y ver la cara resplandeciente de koizumi a pesar de que nos encontramos en una situación alarmante tampoco es que sea muy reconfortante y si a todo esto le añadimos la compañía de una alíen inexpresiva lo único que provoca es encerrar a la causante de todo esto en un manicomio, mi único consuelo era ver a la adorable Asahina-san temblando del pánico, aunque daba pesar en el alma verla de ese modo, no se podía negar que la hacía lucir mucho más mona de lo que comúnmente suele ser.

Aunque realmente este no era el mejor lugar para ver a esta chica tan hermosa temblar de miedo, personalmente preferiría estar con Asahina-san en alguna sala de cine, viendo alguna de esas clásicas películas de terror aunque sinceramente ya con todo esto es más que suficiente el problema es que no me agrada ser parte del elenco principal de esta locura.

Mientras continuaba renegando de mi situación actual todo nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores con mucho cuidado, cabe destacar que el ambiente se hacía cada vez más denso y no era nada simple reconocer los pasillos por la neblina, en el camino continuamos luchando con los molestos Avatares que hacían acto de presencia ante nosotros, otro evento sin duda molesto y que estaba causándonos agotamiento, por lo menos eso era lo que lograba percibir en koizumi, normalmente él tiene este trabajo habitual pero el hecho de que las bestias se estaban haciendo más fuertes no era algo para pasar por alto, en cuanto a Nagato no parecía mostrar símbolo de cansancio pero aun así a mi parecer si le costaba mantener el ritmo, no recuerdo cuando me convertí en el intérprete de emociones no expresadas de Nagato pero lo cierto es que suelo comprenderla quizás un poco o por lo menos eso es lo que pienso.

Luego de múltiples enfrentamientos con avatares llegamos a la sala de profesores, por suerte la puerta se encontraba abierta de lo contrario me hubiera dado un infarto ya esto de andar buscando llaves, pasadizos secretos y objetos para salir de esta pesadilla me estaba alterando, debe ser por eso que la gran mayoría de los títulos de videojuegos que dispongo siempre se quedan a menos de la mitad de completado, aunque la historia sea buena y disponga de buen ambiente y emoción, el hecho de perder tiempo buscando elementos e ítems no es mi punto fuerte.

Teníamos algo de temor de lo que nos podría estar esperando al otro lado, por lo que ingresamos con cuidado, en ese momento no podía creer lo que estaban captando mis ojos, se trataba de otra persona que se encontraba presente en el lugar, se trataba de uno de mis amigos y compañeros de clases Tanaguchi, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el aula de profesores? Y peor aún ¿Cómo es que no fue aislado como los demás? Las preguntas comenzaban a manifestarse en mi mente, no sin antes de observar con detenimiento a tanaguchi el cual tenía una cara marca Yuki Nagato, totalmente inexpresiva parecía una especia de entidad humanoide y nadie mejor que yo para poder identificar una cuando la veo, en ese momento koizumi rompió el silencio que había sido generado el impacto de haber encontrado a alguien en un lugar como ese

"Cuidado"

Esa fueron las palabras de koizumi en un tono elevado y serio, me preguntaba por qué deberíamos tener cuidado de tanaguchi, lo conozco bien y no es para nada un chico atleta por lo tanto dudo que sea una amenaza aun teniendo un puñal de granadas en la mano, pero antes de poder preguntarle a koizumi la razón de su alerta tan apresurada, nuestros ojos presenciaron como el aspecto de lo que parecía ser tanaguchi fue cambiando hasta convertirse finalmente una versión extraña de lo parecía ser un avatar, ahora que recuerdo ya me había pasado lo mismo anteriormente y Nagato explicó que esas cosas podían manipular datos o moléculas o que se yo con tal de emular por así decirlo ciertos elementos de su entorno, y en este caso este extraño avatar había tomado la forma de Tanaguchi.

Lo cierto del caso es que el nuevo avatar que se encontraba justo delante de nosotros tenía un tamaño levemente superior, igualmente la tonalidad de su cuerpo era ligeramente diferente y quizás por el intenso frio que seguía en el ambiente se encontraba de muy mal humor o eso parecía, debido a los fuertes rugidos que causaba mucho más fuertes de lo que suelen generar los leones en los programas que veo de vez en cuando por la tele.

Sin perder mucho tiempo el avatar parecía estar dispuesto acabar con todo su entorno y comenzó a bombardearnos con diferentes partes del mobiliario de la sala de profesores, por lo que tuvimos que poner a prueba nuestra agilidad y reflejos.

Al mismo tiempo tanto Nagato como koizumi iniciaron el contra ataque pero quien sabe de qué material estaba formado esa cosa, los golpes y todos los intentos usados parecían no hacerle ningún tipo de daño, de hecho ya me lo imaginaba riendo a carcajadas mientras expresaba algunas líneas como "jajaja no podrán destruirme nunca" típico de los villanos de las series de súper héroes.

La situación se estaba tornando difícil, aunque podíamos escapar no era la mejor opción ya que finalmente necesitaríamos las llaves que solo en ese lugar podríamos encontrar, adicional a eso en el salón de profesores se guardan todas las copias de llaves del resto de zonas restringidas del instituto, que de encontrarlas podrían darnos acceso a muchas áreas del edificio, además esa cosa seguramente nos perseguiría por todo el lugar por lo que la opción que teníamos temporalmente era hacerle frente y procurar salir victoriosos del asunto, el problema era que los poderes combinados de koizumi y Nagato no parecían ser suficientes y yo no podía aportar mucho apoyo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era cuidar a Asahina-san y conservarme vivo a duras penas, defendiéndome con un bate de beisbol.

Tal vez si Nagato hubiese tenido la delicadeza de entregarme algún láser de protones o algunas granadas de plasma la cosa seria totalmente diferente, pero intentar salvar el universo con un bate "mágico" no es del todo la mejor opción.

Todo parecía indicar que la simple fuerza física no bastaría para acabar con esa cosa, la necesidad de un plan era urgente, pero incluso en ese detalle mi utilidad continuaba siendo nula, me sentía como el único bardo en un ejército de magos y dragontinos, y esperar a que Asahina-san ofreciera alguna idea era como esperar a que un niño de primaria resuelva cálculos estequiométricos.

A su vez koizumi se limitaría a dar hipótesis raras basadas en palabras aleatorias del diccionario, por lo tanto por ley de descarte no quedaba más que confiar en Nagato, la cual se encontraba totalmente inmutable.

Nuestra seguridad y nuestro futuro se encontraban cronometrados, cada segundo que transcurría hacia más tensa la situación, dirigí inmediatamente toda mi atención en los movimientos de Nagato, ella a su vez también clavo su mirada hacia mi ubicación, la típica mirada fría y penetrante de Nagato parecía más potente pero yo seguía sin poder definir que pensamientos se procesaban en la mente de la cerebrito del club.

De pronto Nagato me tomo por el brazo derecho y me jalo hacia donde ella se encontraba luego se posó justo detrás de mí y entrelazo sus brazos alrededor mi pecho. No supe cómo reaccionar ante tales acciones de Nagato, mi sentido nervioso no reaccionaba en lo absoluto, Nagato se abra dado por vencida y como último deseo quiere manifestarme su afecto?, eso suena muy romántico y demasiado emotivo como para que Nagato haga tal cosa, pero espera… acaso me estará usando como escudo? Por el posicionamiento de Nagato existía una gran posibilidad de que ese fuese el caso, pero ¿porque me usaría como mural de defensa casi que por las fuerzas?, reconozco que no he sido muy útil que digamos. De hecho si yo viera a Nagato o a Asahina-san en peligro no dudaría en hacer alguna maniobra de guardaespaldas al estilo Hollywood.

Lo peor del caso es que al avatar no le agradó mucho mi aroma o quizás mi presencia debido a que dejaba notar su alteración y molestia, así que se preparó muy bien para correr a toda velocidad hacia donde Nagato y yo nos encontrábamos en forma de estampida, en tan solo segundos y a la velocidad de la luz millones de recuerdos de mi aburrida infancia comenzaron a procesarse en mi mente, tan solo podía imaginar fragmentos de mi cuerpo decorando ligeramente el tapiz del lugar, pero gracias a la fuerza y agilidad de Nagato me empujó junto con ella hacia un lado justo antes que el avatar realizara contacto con ambos, y mientras caíamos al suelo la bestia no pudo frenar la velocidad de modo que se estrelló contra la pared a tal punto de destruirla y atravesarla.

Podía sentir como mi cuerpo viajaba en cámara lenta hasta el suelo y justo al caer también se dejó oír un estruendo en el ambiente, justo como cuando algún vehículo de gran tamaño choca o se estrella contra el firmamento. No pude evitar quedar un poco adolorido ante la caída intente apoyar ligeramente mis manos en el suelo, pero solo logre percibir una superficie calidad y muy suave al dirigir mi atención se trataba del cuerpo de Nagato, como si de agua hirviendo se tratase retire a mis manos de ella, - aunque creo que no volveré a lavarme las manos para que el recuerdo del boing boing perdure.

Ella por su parte simplemente se puso de pie y yo por las mismas me levante, tal parece que todo era parte de un plan de Nagato, la criatura no se encontraba en el lugar, había salido disparada por los aires ya que la pared que había atravesado daba justo con el vacío del edificio, la sala de profesores se encontraba en un 4º piso, es cierto que no le causaría la destrucción de esa criatura pero por lo menos era suficiente para librarnos temporalmente de ella.

Por lo tanto Nagato reacciono de esa manera para llamar la atención de la bestia hacia su ubicación, pero me pregunto por qué precisamente me escogió a mí, si es por posicionamiento koizumi prácticamente se encontraba a su lado, koizumi parecía tener la respuesta a la interrogante nueva que circulaba en mi mente así que con su típica sonrisa de marca registrada comentó

"_Valla con esto se despeja la duda que tenía" _a lo cual yo replique al instante

_"__¿Duda? De que hablas ¿podrías explicarte?"_

"Veras, con lo que ha hecho Nagato puedo confirmar por mis propios ojos que los avatares tienen un profundo interés en ti Kyon"

Profundo interés? De que estará hablando este tipo, hoy no le he prestado mucha atención a mi apariencia, aún la chica más desesperada por amor en el universo, no se fijaría en mí, ¿por que deberían estas criaturas estar interesadas en mí? Aunque estoy más que seguro que en vez de besos estos clavarían sus filosos dientes en mis costillas sin dudarlo mucho.

"_También se puede asegurar con más certeza que este entorno y los avatares están siendo controlados por alguien más, y ese alguien conoce bien lo que significas en todo este evento_" dijo koizumi con una seriedad que me provocaba miedo.

_"__¿Quieres decir que alguien controla los avatares con el objetivo de hacernos daño, pero principalmente soy yo lo que buscan?"_

"_Así es, el que controla todo esta realidad sellada, conoce bien tu papel y lo que significas para Haruhi, si algo llegase a sucederte no quiero imaginarme como reaccionaria Haruhi y parece ser que ese es el objetivo del que está manipulando los datos de este aislamiento_" esa fue la explicación un poco más detallada de koizumi. La cual parecía indicar que aparte de las extrañas criaturas que buscan acabar con nosotros, existía alguien que no deseaba verme en pie por más tiempo, sin duda mi teoría de hacer el bien para ser retribuido de la misma manera se había derrumbado por completo, yo simplemente era un chico con vida tan simple que era arrastrado obligatoriamente a eventos extraordinarios originados por una demente, pero en el recorrido de todos esos detalles no molestaba a nadie como para dar un motivo para el odio hacia mi persona.

¿Quién podría estar deseándome el mal?, seguramente dentro de poco esa entidad que me odia puede que haga acto de presencia. Me sentía como aquellos ganadores de la lotería, sin duda me había sacado el premio gordo, como si no fuese suficiente verse envuelto en sucesos paranormales como para adicional a eso ser el objetivo de algún cazador furtivo en busca de mi alma, preferiblemente…. muerta.


End file.
